Sercrets
by 62TunaFish27
Summary: New students come to the Duel Academy. With these new students, what will happen? Along with Rivals and Loves, different lessons will be learned. Each with a deep dark past, a secret.  OC's Needed! OC Story!  OC-x-OC ; OC-x- ? .


Secrets

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Story

Chapter 1

"Taiga, are you ready to go?" His mother asked from the other side of the door, fist banging loudly against the wood. "Y-yeah…" He stared out the window a few more minutes, watching his friends as they chatted. Nami, Taiga's best guy friend, noticed him from the window, and waved his hand. Megan, another best friend of Taiga's, also began to notice, and waved also.

The brunette sighed, closing the curtains. The curiosity ran through his friends veins. Taiga knew that they would probably come to see what was going on. He shook his head, hurriedly grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs. "Taiga, why are you—?" – "No time for questions Mom, let's just go!"

"Well, aren't you selfish..? Not even saying bye to your friends…"

"Ma, where's dad?"

"Outside, putting your bags in the car; did you expect me to do that?"

Taiga shook his head and sighed. "No mother…" – "That's right. I mean, I am a ghost after all, no?" Taiga just rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"Oi, Taiga, where the hell are you going?" He jumped, giving Megan a nervous laugh. "I-I… I—um—just…" Nami patted his shoulder, "Just tell us." He said, scarlet hair blowing around the boy's face from the wind.

"Taiga, don't make me hit you—!"

"I-I going to Duel Academy..!"

"That's it..? Don't you have to like, win a battle or something?"

"Yeah, I already passed."

"Oh…"

Megan and Nami exchanged looks, smirking (or really just smiling in Nami's case) at each other. "Well, fellow friend, we are going to Duel Academy also~!" Megan announced, laughing to herself. Nami just chuckled and turned to look at a shocked Taiga. "E-eh, are you serious? When did you guys' go?" – "Look at it this way, Brownie, once we heard that you were going to go audition—or sign up, whatever—then we wanted to." – "Well, who else got in..?"

"Nami, Sam, Luna, Roma, Este—…"

"Hold on. Let's make this easy. Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oi, why are you going so early?"

"I-I… I don't know…"

Fumito, Taiga's father, closed the trunk and walked over. "You kids are going there too? Well, I can only pray that you won't explode the place or be expelled the next day." Megan rolled her eyes, "Hey, you must be talking about Riku." – "Oh please, Meg, he's not completely bad… he just likes to listen to Kaname and Kaname only." Taiga sweat-dropped as he watched the two go into the house; Nami chuckled at his friends confused look.

"I don't understand why you still look so down, what's wrong now Taiga?"

"N-nothing… just, what dorm are you in?"

"Me..? Obelisk Blue—"

"Exactly Nami..!"

"Exactly what—..?"

"I'm in Slifer Red!"

Nami patted the older male's head, "Don't worry, Megan's in there." – "Why would Megan be Slifer Red..?" – "She lost the battle, but the principal said he was surprised that she even got that far." Taiga nodded, hearing the voice of their brunette subject. "But, normally they just let girls into Obelisk Blue…"

"They would have let me in, but I have to admit—I was being bad."

"You know Megan, there's a difference between the bad in your mind compared to everyone else's. What did you do?" – "Oh, you know, I cussed." Nami laughed, covering his mouth to muffle it once Megan started to glare at him.

"She cussed like a sailor."

"She cusses more than the average 'sailor' Nami."

Megan smacked the back of his head, Taiga pouting in return. "Anyway, you should probably take your bags out of the car. We don't have to leave until a week." – "Whatever, it's still good to be prepared…" Megan rolled her eyes and leaned against the car.

"It doesn't matter anyway; I'm making Sam pack my stuff for me."

"Speaking of Sam, what dorm is he in?"

"Ra Yellow, he would have been in Slifer Red with us, but then the principal saw how I was cheering for him and figured it would be better if we were separated." Taiga laughed at her story, "I'm going to miss my Sammie~" She fake whined, enjoying the smile on her friends face.

"It's ok; we'll all be in the same class. All of the dorms have to go in one huge classroom. Though, normally, people sit with their dorm." – "Eh, who cares..? It's not like it against the rules."

"Well, yeah; that is true."

Taiga stomped over to the other side of the car to unlock the trunk. "Want us to help you?" Megan asked; Taiga wrapped his arms around her neck. "Could you, please~?" – "You knew that I was just going to run away, didn't you?" Taiga nodded, passing her one of his bags. Megan scoffed as she walked back inside his house.

"Taiga, I hope you know that I'm just going to sit in your room!"

"Megan..!"

Nami hugged Taiga from behind for a couple seconds before standing next to his friend to grab a bag. "Hey, I'm still here to help." The redhead smiled, bringing the bag up stairs without noticing the blushing brunette. Grabbing the last two bags, Taiga closed the trunk before going inside like the other two.

"I'm surrounded by… mean, and teasing, people."

* * *

Introduction :D

OC need, maybe..  
Eh, do you mind if your paired with an OC of mine?


End file.
